


Foamies

by Superstition_hockey



Series: Pee-Wee League [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dad Jacks, Father Son Relationships, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey
Summary: There’s nothing particularly that wakes him up, except maybe some kind of fatherly instinct. The house is quiet. Or maybe that’s what alerted him. It’s six am and Mavericks hasn’t woken them up yet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dangercupcake asked for Jacks as a dad, so I wrote this little ficlet. I might add future short loosely related chapters, but there's no large plot, just snippets of Jacks as a dad and his relationship with his kids.

There’s nothing particularly that wakes him up, except maybe some kind of fatherly instinct. The house is quiet. Or maybe that’s what alerted him. It’s six am and Mavericks hasn’t woken them up yet. He pulls on a pair of shorts and heads downstairs. He pushes open the door to Mavs’ room on his way, and it’s empty, which isn’t really a surprise. Mavs was a serial crib-escaper even by the time he was two. He’s not any more inclined to stay in one place now that he’s just turned four. 

What’s more surprising is that Mavs is not downstairs coloring, or reading picture books to the cat, or pulling all the pots and pans out of the kitchen cupboards and constructing a drum set. The downstairs is quiet too. The cat regards him silently from where it’s sitting on the kitchen table, closes its eyes and goes back to sleep in the morning sun.

The kitchen door, which he knows he locked last night, is not fully closed shut. Jacks pulls it open and looks into the back garden. Mavs is, conspicuously, not hitting pucks into the net near the lavender bushes. 

His heart lurches. 

“Mavs!” he shouts

No answer.

“Mavs!” he shouts again, jogging out into the garden. The gate down to the beach is open and Jacks finds himself running through it, down to the water.

Mavs is sitting on the sand in a pair of swim trunks, his fluff of curls haloed around his head in the morning sun. He’s dragged his board out of the beach shed and is solemnly rubbing board wax onto its surface. 

“Mavs,” Jacks gasps, and lifts him up, hugging him to his chest, “mon fils.” 

“Daddy!” Mavs grins. “Come surf with me!”

“Mavs.” Jacks sets him back on the sand. “You know you’re not supposed to go out to the water by yourself.” 

Mavs scrunches his face. “But I’m not on the water, I’m on the beach.” 

Jacks sighs. “You scared me, bud, I didn’t know where you were.” 

Mavs just nods and goes back to tending to his board. “Next time I’ll leave a note.” 

“Next time,” Jacks tries for patience, “maybe get a grownup or one of your siblings to come down to the beach with you, okay, bud?” 

“Okay,” Mavs says slowly, “I’ll take Herbert.”

“Herbert isn’t a grownup.” 

“Uh-huh. You said he wasn’t a kitten anymore.”

“A grownup cat is not the same as a grownup person.” 

“Why not?”

“Cats don’t like water. They don’t make good swimming buddies.” 

“Oh.” Mavs nods. “I’ll take Lady Silvana.” 

“Lady Silvana doesn’t work either, Mavs. Triceratops aren’t good swimmers.” Lady Silvana was also _imaginary_ , but that was besides the point. 

“Yes, they are! I’m a triceratops! And I passed my guppie lessons with five gold stars. Lady Silvana did them with me!”

“How about you just get me or your papa or your mama if you want to go to the ocean, okay?” 

Mavs sets down the board wax. “Daddy, you are being way boring? Do you need help finding your chill?”

The laughs startles out of Jacks’ chest. “Yeah, buddy, I guess I do.” 

Mavs pulls one of Bells’ pink hair bands off his wrist and hands it to Jacks. “Can we practice pop-ups now?” 

Jacks leans over him, pulls his son’s hair back in a ponytail, then pulls him in close. “Promise me you won’t come down without at least one more human with you, okay?”

“Ummmm...”

“Promise.” Jacks tightens his hug. “And we’ll go out in the waves after we practice popups for fifteen minutes.” 

“Deal,” Mavs agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What, you think I can’t play dolls because I’m a hockey player?” Vinny chirps and sits down on the carpet next to Jacks. “I have two little sisters, I am a pro at this,” and the homesickness is only mostly hidden in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a thing I thought I posted a while ago but didn't? I'm going through files now that I have a desktop again.

“Oh, hey,” Vinny says when he comes into the living room where Jacks is sitting on the floor with Bells, “are you guys playing dolls? Can I play?” 

“Ugh,” Hank groans behind him, “it’s so boring, dude, you don’t want to.” 

Bells eyes Vinny suspiciously. “Do you even know how?” voice heavy with skepticism. 

“What, you think I can’t play dolls because I’m a hockey player?” Vinny chirps and sits down on the carpet next to Jacks. “I have two little sisters, I am a pro at this,” and the homesickness is only mostly hidden in his voice. 

“Oh my god, this is so lame.” Hank moans dramatically. “Good luck, man, prepared to be bored out of your skull.” He stomps outside, patio door slamming behind him. 

Bells looks at Jacks. Jacks shrugs, and then looks at Vinny. “Grab a doll, Vin.” 

“That’s Violet,” Bells tells Vinny seriously when he makes his selection. 

“Alright,” Vinny agrees easily, “so what’s going on in doll-land? We having a tea party?” 

“Something like that,” Jacks tries not to laugh. 

Silence falls. Finally Bells says, “You have to start, Vinny.” 

“Oh, right. ‘Hello,’” Vinny says in a falsetto, “‘look at my cute dress.””

Bells squints at Jacks. “I thought he said he knew how.” 

Jacks finally does laugh, and then explains. “Bells likes playing House of Commons.”

“Violet is the Chair. It’s your job to start the meeting. This is the Status of Women committee meeting. We meet every month,” Bells informs Vinny seriously. 

“Oh, right...” 

“As vice-chairwoman,” Jacks takes mercy on him, “maybe Hannah can just refresh everyone’s memories on the agenda.” 

“Well,” Bells says primly, “today we’re meeting to discuss the gendered wage gap in national sports teams.” 

Vinny blinks for second at that, and then finally says “Oh, good,” before stretching his legs out in front of him, “that’ll be good to get that all sorted out.”

“Yes,” Bells agrees. 

“Hey, my bros.” Luc comes through the kitchen door, looking flustered and pulling off his tie as he takes one of the other dolls sitting around the circle. “Sorry I’m late for the committee meeting.” 

Jacks kisses Luc’s cheek as he sits down, and then passes Vinny a notepad and pink sparkly glitter pen. “Here,” he says, slapping Vinny on the shoulder, “you’re going to want to take notes. Watch out for Emmaline, she flipped her vote last time after taking a Sour Patch Kids bribe from someone on the IOC.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me at superstitionhockey on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at superstitionhockey on tumblr


End file.
